The New Comer
by Order of the Flaming Flamingo
Summary: A chunk of Vegetasei is found and Kadeta and Kiwi decided to tag along. Warnings Lemon and Lang
1. Ki Blasts

**Chapter 1 Ki Blasts**

I stood by Bulma as we peeked through the windows on the double doors and listened on to Vegeta's speech to the other Saiyans. He started out by saying Nightcall would be joining the eight Saiyans. I knew I shouldn't be spying but since when did I do the right thing?

Bulma rolled her eyes as she heard Vegeta say that if anyone touched Nightcall that he would kill them. She stepped back from the door and looked at me. I also stepped back and faced her.

"He is such a jerk." She said before grabbing the dessert and walking out and serving it to everyone.

I stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway then made my way to the living room. I sat there for about 10 minutes.

Wait, why am I sitting in here while Veggie-man stands high and mighty? I mean, I spent time there when I was younger just like him, I should be able to go too.

I got up and was about walk in when they started to walk out. Before I knew it I was embraced by one of my best friends. "Kadeta what are you doing here?"

I stiffened a bit but aloud the wolf to hug me. "How come I wasn't invited?"

"Because you're not a Saiyan, and you're not going with us." Vegeta said glaring at me.

"Vegeta she is half Saiyan. Give her _some _credit. Hey! Can she come with us? And Kiwi?"

I smiled inwardly while my friend stuck up for me. Though, as always, I kept my face emotionless.

Vegeta gave her an odd look at the mention of Kiwi. "Kiwi? That's her name?"

Nightcall nodded "Yeah, she's another Saiyan. And a very good friend of mine."

"No, Nightcall, I don't want anymore woman in this then I need, It's bad enough that I have you going along." We both glared at him.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Well, I'm going whether you like it or not, Veggie-man." I didn't really mean to say Veggie-man, but I accidentally blurted it out.

Vegeta snorted. "What makes you think that? After all, you are nothing but a woman."

I smirked. "Yet, I'm a princess. The princess of Hellions, at that." I smirked at his shocked expression and glanced over at Nightcall as she made her exit.

As he came out of shock he went emotionless again. "Well then I really don't want you a Devil on my ship."

I smirked and chuckled evilly. "It seems that you need to be taught the fear that every person should have."

Vegeta grunted. "Do your worst, woman."

I transported in front of him and punched him in the stomach, then, when he bent down, I kneed him in the face. He jumped back and growled hatred burning in his eyes. "No one."

Vegeta charged at me and got a good hit on my cheek and started throwing attacks. I will admit he was fast but not fast enough. I dodged his attacks one by one.

We fought for a few hours before Vegeta finally fell to his knees with exhaustion. I landed softly in front of him. I lifted his chin up with my boot. He starred up at me with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Now answer this, Vegeta. May I go? And Kiwi too, of course."

"I hate you."

I smirked and patted him on the head. "A lot of people do, you're not the first. And I will take that as a yes."

The Saiyan in me made me feel some sympathy for the fallen prince. I sighed and held out my hand out to help him up. He looked up at my hand as if I had just stuck a gun to his head.

I looked at him confused but then realized that I hadn't powered down and ki crackled around my hand and it looked like I was going to shoot a ki blast at him bring his life to an end.

I smirked and powered down still extended my hand. "Are you going to take my hand or sit there all day and never get up?"

He growled and tried to get up on his own, but couldn't.

I shook my head and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and held him up. He growled and thrashed at my hand. He finally accidentally slammed his arm into my chest.

I sucked in air and made a squeaky noise as he did it. Really wasn't expecting that. I dropped him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You idiot. You ever do that again I will kill you." My voice dangerously calm.

When he finally summoned enough strength to stand up he just glared at me. "Why would I want to?"

He limped towards his room and he told Goku to carry Nightcall when he found she was sleeping.

I stood against the wall in a 'Vegeta style' stance and looked up only when Goku finally came out of the room carrying Nightcall. She was carefully wrapped in a blanket and snuggled up to Goku.

"Hey Night, I got Veggie here to let me and Kiwi to come along with you guys. It's amazing what a few ki blasts to the chest can do. Especially if they're mine. Ain't that right Vegeta?"

"Do you ever shut up?" I heard Vegeta mumble and I smirked, shaking my head.

I looked at Goku suspiciously when Nightcall snuggled up to Goku and fell asleep. I saw Vegeta notice the same thing I did and glared a bit before shifting his gaze to me.

A smirk crept onto my face as he push passed me and continued to walk toward the ship.

When we got onto the ship I found Gohan and we started to look around the ship. After we scoped everything out he told me that he was going to go find Goten.

I nodded and went to find Goku. I found him in Vegeta's room and walked in.

"Is it true Vegeta?" Goku asked him.

"I can't tell you that."

"What? What are you guys talking about?" I asked looking at them both very confused.

"It seems that one of the other Saiyans has discovered that a reversal of mates and actually take place."

"What? How?"

"If another Saiyan bites over the first Saiyan's bond mark, the mate of the first Saiyan is now the mate of the second, the first forgotten."

"Can't the first Saiyan get his mate back?"

"No the process is irreversible."

* * *

I'm reposting everything. Cause I got really angry and so if you reviewed thank you.

**Special Thx To: (If there is something beside it thats means that they reviewed before I reposted everything and that was there review**

**Trunksobsessor-**lol it seems all your stories are interesting...i got into it just by reading  
this first chapter..which is great for an author..:smiles:

-Kadeta


	2. Misster Bossy

**Chapter 2 Mister Bossy**

Nightcall gasped in her sleep and we all looked at her. Vegeta nudged her side and she stirred but didn't wake up.

After a couple of seconds she opened her eyes. "Is that true, Veg?" She asked him He nodded. "I'm afraid it is."

Goku's eyes glistened as my frown deepened and I let the worry show through my eyes. Vegeta sat on the bed letting his fingers flow through her hair.

L looked up at Vegeta as he addressed me and Goku. "Kadeta, Kakarott, leave us. I don't need you here to explain the situation to Nightcall."

"Fine, Mister Bossy. But don't think you can keep her cooped up in here forever," I said sternly before being pulled out of the room by Goku.

I smiled at my brother and went into my bedroom and flopped down on my face trying to get some sleep, unsuccessfully.

I heard the door open and I didn't bother to look to see who it is. "Hey, Kadeta." My best friend, Kiwi, voice rang into my ears.

"Hello." I heard her walk around the room.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" I heard her sit on her own bed, then lying down.

"Well, Kiwi, I was going to get some sleep. But since you are here I don't think that is possible anymore."

She laughed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you talk more then Goten."

"Hey, that's not true. Goten talks twenty-four seven. I don't think I've ever heard that kid shuts up. I mean he goes on and on. Maybe if he would just take a chill pill everything would be okay." Kiwi stopped realizing that she was proving my point.

"You are an idiot Kiwi. But that is why you are my friend. Well, I really need to get some sleep. I mean, I didn't get any sleep last night and so I'm pretty tired."

She laughed and threw her pillow at me. "Yeah, 'cause Gohan was fucking you all night."

I put the pillow off my face and threw it pillow back at her "Oh, shut up." I glared at her and rolled over drifting off into sleep.

**Flashback (This is not in Kadeta's POV I will tell you when it's back to normal.)**

Vegeta landed with Nightcall in front of Capsule Corp to see a group of scientist dressed in their typical white outfits.

Bulma ran out hugging and greeting Vegeta. "The ship is landing within the hour. And they've made contact…" Bulma paused to bite her bottom lip. "They're Saiyans."

Vegeta's eyes widened and Goku gasped. "But, I thought all the Saiyans had died…at least once. Who are these?"

"Raditz, Nappa, and a Bardock. They said that somehow they'd been granted life again. Turles is also with them."

/Nightcall, go wait inside/. Vegeta said through their mating bond with no explanation.

/Veg, I have a right to be out here when they arrive/. She replied angrily.

"Get your ass inside right now!" She started to resist but Vegeta interrupted her. "Damn it, when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it! Now get your ass in there." Vegeta pointed to the door.

She glared at him then sulked into the house.

Suddenly, the sky grew bright and a small ship appeared in the sky. It landed gracefully on the landing pad.

The door opened and out stepped Bardock. The next was Nappa then Raditz and Turles. They made their way over to Vegeta and one by one bowed before acknowledging the others.

Nappa was the first to speak. "Prince Vegeta, we come to bring new of our home world."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? It was destroyed years ago."

"Yes, but we found a rather large chunk of the planet. It seems to have grown over the years and is now about the size of a very small planet." Raditz spoke up.

Nightcall rushed through the doors, very pissed off. "Vegeta, you are such an ass. You know I hate to be kicked out of the action."

All the Saiyans looked up startled. Bardock stepped forward. He stepped between her and Vegeta, pushing Nightcall towards the door slightly, "Miss, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just call my prince an ass?"

"So what if I did? He can't do nothing about it." She smirked at him.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you? I don't really want to do this but you disrespected my prince."

Bardock tried to punch her, but she jumped out of the way.

"Come on Saiyan. I was taught to fear you guys." Nightcall said laughing.

Bardock stepped towards her but Vegeta put an end to it. "Bardock, she'll kill you. I wouldn't risk it. Go talk to your son. He still needs to meet you." Vegeta motioned in Goku's direction.

Nightcall walked up to Vegeta, her tail wagging happily. "What's up, Veg?"

He cocked his eyebrow then turned back to the three Saiyans. "You three are telling me that there is a chance to restore the Saiyan race?"

"Yes, with the addition of females of other races, seeing as there are no female Saiyans left." Nappa stated.

"I realized that." Vegeta noticed Turles eyeing Nightcall. "This is Nightcall. I've taken her as my mate." Turles' eyes dropped.

From behind them Goku yelled, "Hey, Vegeta! It's almost noon! Why don't we get something to eat?"

All the Saiyans looked at Vegeta. He nodded, and right after the Saiyans followed him into Capsule Corp. leaving Nightcall behind.

"Bastard." Nightcall said, before following the Saiyans inside.

* * *

I'm reposting everything. Cause I got really angry and so if you reviewed thank you. 

**Special Thx To: (If there is something beside it thats means that they reviewed before I reposted everything and that was there review**

**Trunksobsessor-**lol oh i like this story so far..makes me laugh..so the planet regrew  
itself..that's cool

-Kadeta


	3. Shower

**Chapter 3 Shower**

I drug Gohan and his son back to my house and with a bit of difficulty opened the door. When I got in I smiled as I saw Nightcall sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hey Night." I noticed Nightcall eyeing the two Saiyans. "I swear, I found 'em like this."

She smiled at me. "Yeah, right."

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth. Gohan knocked out Goten and then fucked me to exhaustion. Well, at least 'til he was exhausted."

Kiwi and Nightcall laughed at me. "Yeah, your boyfriend is gonna knock his son out just so he can fuck you."

"Shut up Kiwi. I have to put these two in the regeneration tanks. Be right back." I walked back to the back room and stripped them both of their clothes. I sat Goten on a chair then put Gohan in the tank then picking back up Goten and putting him in one. (We snatched a couple from Capsule Corp. The scientists still don't know where they are.)

I say down for a moment before walking back out and telling Kiwi and Nightcall how I managed to beat Gohan and Goten into the ground.

I turned when I heard someone knock on the door. "Well, I wonder who that could be." I walked over to the door and opened it. I was greeted by Goku's smiling face.

"Oh, hi Goku. What can we do you?"

"Oh, well, I'm looking for Gohan and Goten. Oh and Vegeta sent me to find Nightcall. Is she here?"

"Yeah. Come on in. Gohan and Goten are in the back."

Goku stepped inside smiling at Kiwi. (Nightcall felt it was a good idea to sit on the floor when she heard Vegeta's name.)

I heard Nightcall growl. "How about I wait for you, and then you can fly me home. That sound okay?"

"Uh sure. I'm going to see on Gohan and Goten. Be right back." Goku made his way down the hall and I followed to help out.

I helped Gohan out of the tank and handed him a pair of clothes I always kept and handed Goku a pair to give to Goten.

"Sorry about beating you up so badly." He just smiled and kissed me.

"I'm alright." I walked out leaving them and went back to the living room.

Goku came back out carrying Goten and Gohan followed them. They were still in pretty bad shape but they were conscious.

"Well see you later. The woman wants us home. And Vegeta well you know him."

"Bye Goku! Well see you guys tomorrow, alright Gohan." He just grumbled in response. I laughed and walked after them. "You don't want to make Veggie mad, or at least more then he is already."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go guys." Nightcall ushered them out the door.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee cup from the cupboard and walking over to the sink filling it with water and heating it with my fire. I set the cup down and grabbed a teabag out of the box on the counter and placing it in my water.

"Hey, Kadeta." Kiwi yelled form the living room.

"What?"

"What's for dinner?"

I sighed looking around trying to decide what to make. "I don't know." I looked around the kitchen for some ideas on what I wanted to cook.

I walked back into the living room and was about to ask Kiwi what she wanted when a picture caught my eye. I smiled, remembering the event. It was a picture of me, Gohan Kiwi, Nightcall, and Goku. It was before Nightcall had gotten mated to Vegeta.

We all had gone out for the weekend by the lake. The picture had me and Kiwi being pulled off our floaties by Goku and Gohan with Nightcall laughing in the background. That brought up the memory when Goku and I both caught a fish at the same time.

Mine being about 3 inches and his about 3 feet. It was a fun weekend, but now I was craving fish.

"Kiwi, fish sound alright to you?"

She nodded, but kept her attention to her drawing. "Meaning you need to catch some fish, Kiwi."

She looked at me with a dull expression. "But…"

"But nothing. I cook, you catch dinner." She sighed and put her sketch book to the side and walked down the hall into her room.

She came back in bright green shorts and her both suit top. (A black halter with kiwis all over it.) "Be back in a little bit." She ran out the door slamming it behind her.

Walking over to the stereo I pulled down my hair and shook it out. I opened the CD player and took out Mest and put in Hawthorne Heights.

I walked into the bathroom starting the shower then getting a towel from the closet and put it onto the rack on the frosty blue tinted door.

The whole bathroom was done in royal blue, gold, and silver. I knew they were the royal Saiyan colors but I didn't care. My room on Hellx was done in a similar fashion.

I walked back into the living room and turned up the stereo and started to sing along with it. "I can't make it on my own. 'Cause my heart is in Ohio. So cut my wrist or black my eyes."

I don't know why I liked human music so much. Kiwi and I both had a taste for it. She preferred bands like Mest while I preferred Atreyu and Metallica.

I loved my music loud and hard. I chuckled as my perverted mind wondered onto a different subjected that was long and hard between me and Gohan.

I went stiff when someone wrapped their arms around me from the back. I turned around to be face to face with Gohan. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't really need to be home. All she needed was to know what we wanted for dinner."

"Oh, okay." He leaned forward and started kissing me roughly. I kissed him back with the same passion.

I pushed him towards the bedroom not wanting to break Kiwi's rule about having sex in any rooms except my bedroom or the bathroom.

He pushed me into the bedroom then he eased me gently onto the bed. Gohan's hands were as gentle as a humans', but the look in his eyes reminded me that he was a full blooded Saiyan and nothing less.

He straddled my hips and bent down and started kissing me again. I kissed him back with the same urgency.

Gohan peeled my shirt off over my head, baring my breast. "Beautiful." he said, his breath warm on my nipple. He took it in his mouth, sucking, pulling, and stroking with is tongue.

I was making a lot of noise and knew that if Kiwi came home she would cuse me out, but I couldn't help it.

Desperate to feel his skin under my hands, I started to get his shirt off. To torture him the way he was torturing me.

Gohan shrugged out of his shirt. Light gleamed off the bunched muscles of his arms; the sculpted lines of his torso. "Mine." He whispered into my ear and took my earlobe into his mouth and started sucking on it.

"Mine." I whispered right back, beginning to purr.

He slid his hands in my now shorts due to sparring and stripped me down to nothing.

"You, too." I said and I felt a smirk slide onto his face.

"Me, too." He stood up, undressed quickly, then sat back down straddling my waist again.

It was then that he thrust into me. I took my nails and ran them down his back though he didn't seem to care so I didn't feel guilty.

I arched and wrapped my legs around his waist. I screamed loudly as I hit my orgasm. Gohan came shortly after me with one last thrust filling me with his seed.

He collapsed on top of me after a couple of minutes I pushed the heavy Saiyan off only to be pulled with him.

"Hey, Kadeta, what about my dinner?" Gohan growled and I turned my head to see a wet Kiwi standing in the door way.

She rolled her eyes and told me to hurry up 'cause she was hungry. She walked back outside to start and fillet the fish.

I kissed Gohan and got up slipping on some clean clothes. "Care to join us for dinner instead of flying home? I bet Goten can go one meal with out you."

He nodded and got up putting his own clothes on. My eyes widened as I heard the shower. "Oh my God."

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

I'm reposting everything. Cause I got really angry and so if you reviewed thank you.

**Special Thx To: (If there is something beside it thats means that they reviewed before I reposted everything and that was there review**

**Trunksobsessor-**lol oh i liked this one the best so far lol...i wrote a story with gohan once  
lol..i don't think i ever finished it though lol

**alwaysvegetafault (Nightcall)-**i like the lemon it was stupid and funny and when kiwi walked in that was funny  
too thanks for letting me edit your story i like to edit and read your story  
before anyone else it is fun i like your version of my story it is interesting i  
like the whole sequal but not sequal at the same time thing anyway thanks for  
litening to me blab i like to blab bye

-Kadeta


	4. The Deal

**Chapter 4 The Deal**

I snuck into Vegeta and Nightcall's room and stood at the foot of their bed. I had been assigned to wake everyone up so why not have some fun doing it.

"Ugg, Vegeta, will ya move?" She pushed on his chest. "Get up."

She growled but Vegeta just nuzzled her neck. "Mine." She groaned and tried to push him off again. "Let go Vegeta."

I chuckled and Nightcall spotted me. "Can you say 'Veggie go bye bye'?"

She laughed and Vegeta rubbed his eyes. "It's too early, Night. Go back to sleep."

"Hey, Veggie-man. Let go of the girl and no one gets hurt." I smirked when Vegeta jumped out of the bed. My smirk became sly when I saw he was wearing plaid boxers.

I smiled as Nightcall stood and stretched. "Come on, let's go wake up everyone else. I've been assigned wake up duty."

She quickly dressed then I followed her out the door with a growling Vegeta. She looked around in amazement. I looked at her oddly then considered the fact that she hadn't seen the ship yet. "How about a grand tour of the ship?"

She nodded. "Sure."

I pointed to the room to the left of Vegeta and hers. "That's Goku's room. Gohan and Goten are across the hall from me, on the other side of your room. And if you come this way…"

It only took about 15 minutes to finish the tour. I showed her where the rest of the Saiyan's rooms were. (Bardock and Raditz shared a room in between Turles' and Nappa's rooms) Vegeta left after that to go train.

The last thing I showed her was the cafeteria. Goku was sitting in the corner shoveling down food. How surprising.

"Food." I heard Nightcall mutter.

I laughed. "Yes, food. Why don't you go eat with Goku or something? I'll be in the GR if you need me okay?"

"Okay, just don't kill Vegeta. See you later."

I made my way to the GR and opened the door. Vegeta turned around and looked at me with a questionable look. "What do you want, woman?"

"Uh, to train. Why else would I come here? Not to see your ass that's for sure." I closed the door and turned the gravity up 'til I could barely stand up and I could tell Vegeta could manage so I nodded, giving him props.

"You're always training yourself to death because you want to be stronger then Goku, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?" He cocked an eyebrow and tried to act like he didn't really care but I could tell curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Well, I can make you stronger. I'll train you."

He narrowed his eyes. "And what do you get out of it?"

"A training partner." I simply stated.

"What about Kakarott?"

I shook my head. "He has too much mercy. I need someone to train with that won't take pity on me when I ram into a wall and scream cause it hurts that much."

Vegeta took it into consideration, then agreed. We started training and I taunted him to get his anger to rise and anything else I could think of to make him mad.

I had the time of my life. "You're not that bad when you put your back into it." Vegeta grunted and turned off the gravity.

We both turned as the door opened and in stepped two kids, one a female, the other a male. I knew them the second I saw them. I cleared my throat and they turned around shocked that anyone was in here and ran for it.

"See you later, Veg." I ran after them. I chased them until they finally went into my bedroom and got under Kiwi's bed. I sat on my bed. "Didn't I tell you two to stay in here?"

I sighed after a couple minutes. "Come on out. I'm not mad." After a couple minutes of coaxing them, they finally came out. They sat on my bed, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Kadeta." Moon looked like she meant it, so I smiled back. She nudged Furball.

"Huh? Oh heh sorry, Kai." Furball added. I shook my head looked towards the door as Nightcall burst in.

"Night Hunter! Blood Moon!" Nightcall ran over and hugged them tightly.

"Mommy?" Furball asked. (Night HunterFurballMale Blood MoonMoonFemale BTW)

She nodded. "You've grown so much." She ruffled his hair.

Vegeta looked stunned. "You have kids?" Nightcall nodded. "You never told me."

"I know. That's because they were sent away from me shortly after they were born. I never thought I'd see them again." She bowed her head. "Please, don't be mad."

Moon being brave walked up to Vegeta. "Hi, I'm Moon. That's my brother Furball, 'cause he's a poofy ball of fur when he's in his wolf form. My daddy died when we were little and Mommy couldn't keep us. The lady that we lived with," she pointed at me, "said it was 'cause she was too young. I don't know. Oh, and that's my mommy, so be nice to her." Moon's pale eyes brightened. "Who are you?"

Vegeta stared at Moon. It made me smirk when I saw amazement in his eyes. "I'm Vegeta, your step-father, if you will."

Furball walked up to stand beside his sister. What do you mean, mister?"

"I mean I'm mated to your mother. I'm not your blood father, but I've taken you in as my children." My smirk turned into a smile when Vegeta said this.

They looked at him with questioning looks before smiling and hugging his legs. I could have sworn I saw a fatherly look in Vegeta's eyes.

Moon was the first to let go then nudged Furball. "Let's go find Kakarott."

"His name's Goku. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Furball let go of Vegeta and ran out the door.

"It's Kakarott! That's the name he was born with!" She raced after her brother.

I stood up and slowly made my way to the door. "I'll get them. You guys talk this out."

I looked down the hall and Kiwi had them by the scuffs of their necks. "Kiwi, go get their collars." She handed them over and ran into the room.

"Here's the deal; you let us use the collars and I will let you sleep in my bed tonight and I will sleep in the chair." They looked at each other then back at me and nodded in agreement. "Okay." Furball said, finalizing the deal.

They turned into their wolf form as Kiwi slipped the collars onto them and I put the leash on Furball and Kiwi did the same to Moon.

Nightcall and Vegeta walked out and Nightcall pointed at us when Vegeta didn't see what was going on.

"Hey, guys! This is way easier then hauling the kids around." Kiwi explained.

Vegeta shook his head. "Just make sure they stay out of my way." Vegeta headed towards the control room.

As soon as he left Goku walked up, "He's mad at me."

"Why?" We all looked up at him.

"I got too close to Night, I guess. Anyway, these the kids?"

"Yeah. Hey would you mind taking the collars off? They really want to talk to you."

"Sure." Goku knelt down and began fiddling with the small clasps on the collars.

Once they were off, the kids changed back into there demon forms. "Kakarott!" Moon exclaimed, crawling up onto Goku's back.

"It's Goku! Stop calling him Kakarott!" Furball said joining her sister.

"Hey, are any of you guys hungry?"

"Oh, yeah." The kids shouted in unison. "Alright, let's go then." We all started towards the cafeteria.

When we got there we found all the Saiyans eating.

Moon pointed at Bardock, "Look, it's another Kakarott!" They jumped off Goku and ran over to Bardock. "Hi, Kakarott No. 2."

"The name's Bardock. I'm Kakarott's father." Bardock looked down at them.

"Huh? So you're Kakarott's evil side?" The twins looked at Bardock weirdly. "I'm confused."

"He's Goku's dad, just like Kouga was your daddy." Nightcall explained to the confused pups.

"Oh, okay. Hi Bardock!" Moon hugged Bardock's leg.

He looked up at Nightcall. "Get her off of me, Nightcall."

"You had better watch how you speak to her."

I looked over expecting to see Vegeta, but instead it was Goku, his fist balled at his sides, his eyes darkened.

Bardock looked shocked then went back to his food. "Don't throw a fit. She's not even your mate."

Goku growled. "No, she's not. But she's my friend and I'll protect her for Vegeta if I must."

Vegeta walked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kakarott, what the hell do you think doing?"

Goku pointed at Bardock. "He was talking to Night like she was nothing but dirt!"

"You did what?" Vegeta's voice lowered.

"Daddy, don't get mad at him. Please." Furball squeaked from behind Nightcall.

Vegeta turned and was shocked. "He-he called me 'Daddy'!"

We all laughed, but stopped when Vegeta started glaring, even I decided too.

Nightcall walked up to Vegeta and placed her hand on his chest. "I guess you are his daddy, in his eyes, anyway."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. I made an 'awww' noise as this happened.

"Uh guys? Can't this wait? I'm hungry." Goku said tapping Nightcall on the shoulder.

Vegeta slapped his hand away with his words. "Kakarott, keep your hands off Nightcall. If you don't then I will have to kill you."

Nappa looked up form his meal. "Prince Vegeta, sir. He's not worth your killing him, sir. Maybe one of us could-"

"None of you could even dent Kakarott, much less kill him. "He grunted. "Come on let's eat."

* * *

I'm reposting everything. Cause I got really angry and so if you reviewed thank you.

-Kadeta


	5. The New Comer

**Chapter 5: The New Comer**

The next few days passed with eased. I continued to train with Vegeta with the help of Kiwi first thing in the morning.

We all took turns in the GR. The Saiyans who trained at night woke up in the day only to eat.

I noticed that Goku was avoiding Nightcall. I tried talking to him about it but he would just dismiss it and say he had to go do something.

This went on for about two weeks until one day I was in the control room with Nappa (for reasons unknown) when something showed up on radar.

I took the radio when they tried to make contact. I asked them who they were but all they told me was they wished to speak with Vegeta.

"Nappa, go get Vegeta." He nodded and ran off.

A couple minutes later he came back blushing followed by Vegeta and Nightcall. "Alright, this is Prince Vegeta. Now talk."

"My name is Trunks Briefs. My shipmate is Carly." Carly? Where had I heard that name before? "Anyway, our ship is in need of great repair. We were wondering if you would be kind enough to let us stay on your ship until ours is fixed."

I glanced at Vegeta hoping he would say yes. "How do we know you're not an ambush?"

"Prince Vegeta, I'm half Saiyan. And in another time and dimension, I'm your son."

Everyone looked at the intercom in disbelief. "How can this be?" I asked.

"He'll be happy to explain once you let us in." The voice sent shivers down my spine. She makes me really uneasy for some reason.

Nightcall turned to Vegeta. "Let them in. I want to her the boy's story."

Vegeta nodded. "Captain, allow the ship into the docking bay. Then get your crew members to being repairing it. The rest of us will be greeting the passengers."

"But-" Kiwi started only for Vegeta to interrupt her.

"If you wish to argue, then you will go find Kakarott. Then bring him down to the docking bay with you."

Kiwi looked insulted. Vegeta just smirked and stated, "I don't think you want to forget where you lay in rank, woman. Nor that you have already bowed down to me. Now go find Kakarott."

I would have helped her but since I was a member of royalty myself I knew that Vegeta was right. Still don't know why she bowed down to him in the first place though.

She looked up at Nightcall for support, though Nightcall only shrugged. "You did bow down to him, meaning you are under his rule." Kiwi glared at her then sulked off to find my brother.

"Any of you wish to join her?" They all shook their heads and I gave him a bit of a glare. "Good. Now let's go."

We made our way towards the docking bay, Vegeta stopped. We saw a tall, purple haired boy. He looked like Vegeta except for his hair and his piercing blue eyes.

"You must be Trunks." Vegeta said.

The boy nodded. "And you're Vegeta. I recognize Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Turles. Who are the others?"

Vegeta told him who we were and left Nightcall for last. Trunks eyes widened when he heard Nightcall was Vegeta's mate.

"But what about Mother?" He looked around.

"Who?" Nightcall said.

"Bulma Briefs. She does exist in this dimension, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she exists alright. For the pleasure of annoying us to death."

"Hey! She gave me and Kiwi a place! Don't discredit her for that!" I smirked. She's fun to spy on people with also.

"Wow. You, Kadeta, actually thanking Bulma for something we could give you. Anyway, Trunks, where is this Carly person?"

Trunks pointed to a tall woman with black hair longer them mine and very pale skin. He called out her name and she turned around smiling. I almost ran out of the room when I saw that she had fangs and red eyes.

"Sh-she's a vampire!" I said shocked that I had even spoke.

He nodded and looked over at me. "Yup. She's one of my best friends, besides Goten."

Kiwi nudged me and gave me a smile I hadn't seen in a while. It was the 'I saw him first' smile. Before I could do anything Kiwi waltzed over to Trunks and wrapped her arms around one of his. "How about I show you to your room?"

Oh no. "Uh sure-" I growled and interrupted him.

"He's _not_ staying in our room!"

She looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Why would you think that?"

She started to walk out and I pointed an accusing finger at her. "I know that look anywhere, missy! Don't even think about it. Hey! Get back here!" I powered up and flew after Kiwi and the purple haired wonder.

I felt someone following me so I turned around to chew them out for following, but came face to face with the vampire. I stumbled backwards into the wall.

"Why are you so skittish around me?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Why do you think? I'm a Devil, you kill people like us."

She laughed and smiled. "Thought I recognized your name, they name all Devil princess Kadeta, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." I said becoming a little more comfortable, but still on guard.

"Look I have no intention of killing you. In fact I barely even care about Devils anymore."

I nodded and we shook hands as a truce and I showed her to the empty room beside Kiwi and mine. She nodded and thanked me.

I went back into my room to scold Kiwi, but found Trunks sitting on my bed while Kiwi was on her own.

"Hey, Kadeta." Kiwi said cheerfully but I saw the look in her eye that said "Go away, now."

Trunks looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. "Hey." I replied sitting on the opposite side of my bed shoulder to shoulder with him.

I sighed after a couple of minutes of small talk and excused myself from the room to go and find Gohan.

* * *

I'm reposting everything. Cause I got really angry and so if you reviewed thank you. 

**Special Thx To: (If there is something beside it thats means that they reviewed before I reposted everything and that was there review**

**Trunksobsessor-**yay trunks was in this one lol...lol he was all confused that this time was so  
different then his lol...looks like kiwi really likes him...i think for the time  
bein i'll take kiwi's place lol

-Kadeta


	6. Caught

**Chapter 6 Caught**

With my unsuccessful search for Gohan ended I returned to my bedroom. I found the Kiwi was not there but Trunks was still sitting on my bed. So I took the opportunity to talk with the young Saiyan.

When he saw me enter the room he smiled and finally realized that it was evident he was sitting on my bed. "Hey, sorry if you don't like people on your bed."

I smiled and sat across form him on Kiwi's bed. "It's okay. You can stay on my bed as long as you like." My hand came up to my mouth as I finished the sentence. "Oh my God. I can't believe I just said that. Please don't take that the wrong way."

Too late. He started laughing and eventually fell off the bed. "It's alright. I know I'm just the handsome, girls say that to me all the time." He joked around.

I joined in his laughter and smiled brightly as Gohan walked into the room. He was glaring at Trunks and the shifted his gaze to me then back at Trunks. "Kadeta, I need to talk to Trunks. Can we have a moment in private please?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure thing." I excited the room with the door that connect me and Nightcall's room together. What I saw surprise…just a little. Nightcall was sitting in Goku's lap, straddling him. Goku was licking her jaw lione and practically begging her to take off her clothes.

"If Vegeta catches you, you're dead." I walked closer to the two. "Where are the pups?"

Nightcall quickly got off Goku, blushing like an idiot (something she usual doesn't do).

"I don't know. They were gone when we got back."

It was then that I saw that her eyes were puffy. "What's wrong? It looked like you've been crying."

"All the stress and everything just got me all worked up. I'll be fine." She simply stated, smiling.

I cocked my eyebrow then decided to dismiss it by shaking my head. "Goku, what the hell are you doing here? Vegeta will smell you and I don't think you want to fight him while he is protecting his mate." At least I wouldn't want to.

He smirked confusing the hell out of me. "Princey knows I was here, seeing as he assigned me as Nightcall's bodyguard."

Now that really confused me. "Why would he do that? He hates you being anywhere near Nightcall."

Nightcall nodded bringing my attention back to her. "It doesn't make sense, but still, he might just want someone I know and trust to do it, instead of one of his henchmen." I shrugged. "Then again, Goku is the strongest on the ship, besides you, Kadeta. But you, unlike him, aren't under Veg's control. He could just want the strongest Saiyan to protect me."

"That's true. All of it. Even the henchmen part." Speak of the Devil. Vegeta stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe.

Goku got up and immediately kneeled. Vegeta just walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Kakarott, looked, I know whatever it is that you are doing is to get on my good side, for 'show'. But let me tell you that I'm not planning on making you stay away from your family on Earth. You didn't have to bow down to me."

I looked around the room a little confused on what was going on, but decided it best not to interrupt.

"How did you know it wasn't for real?" Goku got to his feet and looked over at Vegeta confused.

A smirk made its way to Vegeta's face. "She told me."

"How?" Goku looked between the two.

"Do you know anything about Saiyan bond marks and their effects on the mated couple?"

"Uhh, no, not really. Why?"

"Kadeta, you explain. I need to talked to Nightcall for a moment."

I sighed. Always me who gets stuck explaining things.

Goku looked at me with innocent eyes and I smiled. After the expression came into play I explained mating bonds cheerfully to Goku before returning to my own room.

* * *

I'm reposting everything. Cause I got really angry and so if you reviewed thank you.

-Kadeta


	7. Intense Training

**Chapter 7 Intense Training**

A couple of minutes after going into my minutes my room after exampling things to Goku, Vegeta stormed into my room startling both me and Gohan.

Gohan was about to say something but was cut off by Vegeta holding up his hand. He walked over to me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room.

"What the fuck? What do you want Vegeta?" I tried to pull away but surprisingly his grip was too strong and I couldn't get out of his hold.

He drug me across the ship and into the GR closing and locking the door. I continued to ask why we were training right now, but he stayed silent.

He walked over to the gravity controls and turned it higher then what we usually train at. He got into a fighting stance, but I remained with my arms crossed over my chest. "Vegeta explain what's going on or I won't fight."

"I hit Nightcall's head on the wall hard. I knocked her out and she has lost a lot of blood. Please just fight me one time at least."

I gave him a evil glare before getting into a fighting stance. He charged at me; a stupid move. I disappeared and reappeared behind him but he was ready for me and spun around catching my foot before I could kick me.

He threw me across the room and I caught myself right before running into the wall. I looked up slightly proud because I had been the one training him lately, but not showing any of it.

This continued for two days straight. We only stopped when we passed out yesterday, but he woke up before me and woke me up.

On the third day Vegeta was very aggressive then the past days and became even to much for me. I finally got to slow and he pinned me against the wall.

My face was smashed up against the hard…whatever this room was made of. I started to break the hold when Vegeta kissed the back of my neck. I gasped and froze.

I could feel him smirk as he made his way up my neck. I shivered as I felt his hot breath on the back of ear.

He muttered something about my height, but I couldn't understand what it was in my state of shock. "V-V-Vegeta, what are you doing?" I stuttered.

I hoped he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. This was Nightcall's mate for Kami's sake. And I had Gohan and well this was Vegeta and this just _was not _right…at all.

I came back to reality as Vegeta's hand made it's way up my stomach. I didn't have a shirt on because it had been burned of something. Plus I always wore sports bras under my shirt so I didn't think about it…until now.

"What does it look like I am doing, woman?" I moaned as he put his hand on my breat massaging it. I heard him faintly chuckle and I growled.

"Vegeta stop…right now."

"I don't think you want me to."

OH COURSE I DON'T YOU STUPID POMPUS ASS PRINCE. I sighed inwardly because my body was telling me to submit. But this was wrong. This was the stupid Veggie-man, which I liked so much to taunt. He wasn't meant to fuck with me.

As my inward battle raged on I didn't even noticed that Vegeta had taken my top off and was now slipping his hand into my pants. I cursed to myself as I started to moan loudly when he slipped one finger inside me. Followed by a second then when he knew I was ready a third.

After that he took a step back and I turned quickly planning to run but was meet to a now butt naked Vegeta. I let my eyes wonder down his lean but muscular body. I licked my lips at the sight which only made his smirk deepen.

He pressed his body up against me and on instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He helped me stay up by supporting my ass.

Then without warning he thrust into me. I gritted my teeth and let out a deep growl. He stayed inside me before I was properly adjusted then he started the sweet tango.

Either being the ass he was or not knowing what I could handle, he pounded into me hard enough for a human but not a Devil-Saiyan. "Damn it, can you be any softer."

He smirked and thrust as hard as could into me making me see stars. "Better?" He asked in a cocky voice.

"Much." I squeaked out.

We came at the same time and right after Vegeta dropped to his knees still inside me. I groaned at the odd movement before he backed up letting me fall on my butt.

We both stared at each other silent for a few moments then we said in unison, "If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

We both laughed before grabbing our clothes and putting them on. I used up the little energy I had to clean up the mess we had made with my magic (Little trick my dad had taught me cause I hated to clean).

I looked at Vegeta, who had his back to me. I stared at him for a moment he was messing with the controls on the GR. I looked over the door when someone knocked. I didn't hear what they said because I passed out and right before I hit the floor Vegeta caught me and took me to my room.

What I didn't know was that it was a nurse telling Vegeta that Nightcall had woken up.

* * *

I'm reposting everything. Cause I got really angry and so if you reviewed thank you.

-Kadeta


	8. Old Friends New Enemies

**Chapter 8 Old Friends New Enemies **

As weeks past things became 'normal'. Trunks stayed with Nappa and Carly got her own room.

I came back from my shower and sat in my chair that sat beside the window that looked out onto the back sea of stars, planets, and moons. I started to read the book I had brought along when something caught my eye.

My eyes widened. There as red as a ruby was Vegeta-sei. It was a sight for sore eyes. I smiled remembering how great it used to feel to have the two sons beat against my back.

I walked out of the room to go find Kiwi, but I ran into Vegeta first. "Kadeta, go find Nightcall and Kakarott and tell Kakarott meet me in the docking bay."

I nodded not in the mood to argue. I ran off finally following Goku's ki to the GR. I casually opened the door, but gasped as I saw my brother and Nightcall making out. Can you say friends with benefits?

What was it about this room that mad people too horny? I mean Vegeta did me now Goku is trying to get Nightcall.

He stepped back muttering something I couldn't understand. "Kadeta, what are you doing here?"

"Vegeta wanted me to find Night. She was suppose to tell you-"

He cut me off by saying, "I know, I know. Come one, let's go."

He picked Nightcall up and carried her following me out the door.

Gohan was drying his hair right outside the door. "Hey, Nightcall, have you seen Goten? I can't find him.

"Nope, probably with Furball and Moon. He'll be fine though."

"Where's Furball?" I looked down to see Goten.

"Uh, I thought you were with him…" Nightcall's voice started to become motherly.

Goten shook his head. "Nope. I was, but he and Moon his from me and now I can't find them."

Gohan glanced at me before returning his gaze to his son. "And where did they hide?"

"Uh, in the ship down in the docking bay." Our eyes widened and Goten just smiled.

"Th-they're in the docking bay!" Nightcall jumped out of Goku's arms but he caught her before she could fall. "Oh my God."

"Whoa! What's wrong?"

"Vegeta just sent Raditz, Nappa, and the others to Vegeta-sei! He might have sent Furball and Moon! Knowing them…they'll be on the other side of the planet in a matter of minutes! We don't know what's on there! They could get killed!"

"They'll be fine. After all, they grew up with me," I said, trying me best to reassure her.

She growled and gave me one of the most evil glares I had ever seen. "And that's supposed to make me feel batter?"

"Uh hello! I'm stronger then Goku." I cleared my throat, "I taught them how to protect themselves. That's all."

She sighed and relaxed against Goku. "I guess they'll be okay. After all, you taught them." I smirked in triumph. "Oh shut up, Kadeta."

Goku chuckled, "Come on, we need to go meet Vegeta."

We walked to the docking bay to find Vegeta pacing the room. "…Nightcall is going to kill me. I can't believe I did that." I smirked that Vegeta didn't know we were there.

"Why is she going to kill you?" Goku asked and Vegeta jumped in surprise.

"Because, Kakarott, I just sent her pups into space with Nappa and Raditz. I am a dead man once she finds out."

I heard Nightcall growl. "What did you think I was going to do to kill, you, huh? Put poison in your food."

Vegeta turned around slowly. "Oh, Nightcall. Heh, funny seeing you here." His face became stern. "Why is Kakarott carrying you?"

She looked at Goku then smiled at Vegeta. "My legs were shaking and I was feeling weak so he offered to carry me." I shook my head deciding not to speak up on the matter.

"Oh, I see. Well come on. We have to get your kids back." He turned and walked over to the two ships. "Kakarott, Nightcall and I will take this ship. Gohan, his son, and you, Kadeta, will take the other."

Goten looked up and me and Gohan in confusion. "Who's 'his son'? And why does he get to go and I don't?"

We both chuckled, "He meant you, Goten. Besides, we wouldn't leave you. Stop worrying so much-"

"You'll lose your hair." We all looked at Nightcall with odd looks. "Vegeta told Nappa that when they first came to Earth. It's a habit."

"Okay then. Anyway, we should get going if we are to find the pups."

"Oh yeah. Hey Goku, can you carry me to the ship now?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Kakarott, how many times have I told you; don't say sorry."

"Oh, sorry Vegeta. I forgot about that." Goku smiled and Vegeta had to hold himself back from murdering my younger sibling.

"Okay, this is the second time we've started to leave and you two have stopped us. Goku, get your lame excuse for a Saiyan ass into the damn ship. Vegeta, get your I'm the best think in the world because I'm a Saiyan prince ass into the ship. And don't forget Night's sorry wolf ass when you get in," I glared at them all and pointed towards their ship.

Goku and Vegeta stared at me for a second before saying in unison, "How dare you talk about Nightcall that way!"

"Uh, she doesn't care." I looked at her and she shook her head.

"Nope, I don't. I know she's just playing around so we can go down to the planet and find my kids."

Vegeta glared when he say Nightcall snuggled in Goku's arms. "Kakarott, give me Nightcall and get in the ship."

"Okie dokie." I rolled my eyes at his childish phrase.

Goku handed over Nightcall and climbed into the ship quickly followed by Vegeta and Nightcall.

Me, Gohan, and Goten got in our ship and sat back and let Vegeta control both ships from his.

It would take about three hours to get to Vegeta-sei so I decided to catch some shut eye. Goten curled up in my lap while I rested my head on Gohan's shoulder. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up when someone slapped my cheek hard. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly prepared to chew someone out. But when I started to look around I noticed I wasn't on the ship anymore, but tied to a bed. I started to panic thinking for some reason I was back on Freiza's ship.

I looked for the person who slapped me to see it was Kiwi's old partner, Rifle. I gasped and he smirked. "Nice for you to join us, Princess."

I growled and looked around seeing that all the Saiyans except Kiwi had been tied to what looked like bamboo poles. Nightcall and Kiwi were also tied to bed to my left. Furball and Moon were tied to chairs in front of us.

I heard Nightcall whimper in her sleep. I looked at Vegeta to see some glimpse what was wrong with her. After a couple seconds she stirred out of her sleep.

"Please let us go. We aren't Saiyans. We didn't do anything wrong. Please let us go," Moon said innocently.

"Moon, what have I told you, never ask the enemy for mercy. They won't let you go." I scolded her.

"The princess has a point, Moon. But since you asked so nicely. I'll let you, your brother, and your mother go. After all, you aren't Saiyans."

I growled. This is so not fair. What did I ever do to him except maybe snap at him. "Rifle, you bastard. Still under Freiza's rule? Or are you doing this on your own freewill?"

"Freiza's dead. A boy named Trunks killed him. I'm doing this for my father, getting revenge, as you might say."

I looked at him blankly. Okay so getting revenge doesn't evolve me. I don't think at least.

"Did Saiyans kill your daddy?" Moon asked Rifle. He nodded. "Well, the Saiyans I know wouldn't do anything like that. Nope, they are really nice to us, and let us use them like jungle gyms."

I growled, rather quietly, when Rifle bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Child, you are the purest thing in the universe, to think that these two Saiyans," He pointed to Nappa and Vegeta, "are gentle beings."

"Rifle, don't kid yourself. We killed him under Freiza's order. In normal circumstances, we wouldn't have been there." Vegeta said in defense.

"I don't care." Rifle put hi ki-lit finger to Vegeta's neck. "The prince of all Saiyans will die by my hand-tonight."

* * *

I'm reposting everything. Cause I got really angry and so if you reviewed thank you.

**Special Thx To: (If there is something beside it thats means that they reviewed before I reposted everything and that was there review**

**Trunksobsessor-**oh...lol geez u come back to the place where u were born on and they want to  
kill you..lol so he wants to kill vegeta since he killed rifle's father...hm i  
don't think that'll probably happen lol well that's my opinion and plus then the  
story will go down hill lol

-Kadeta


	9. My Story

**Chapter 9 My Story**

I heard Nightcall yelling at Rifle to give Moon to her as I walked behind everyone else. We were tied with ki restraints. I hated these damn things.

They didn't really do anything to me, because I used fire, but Rifle knew me too well and knew my necklace was the key to my powers. He knew if he took it away then I wouldn't be very strong so I doubt he was worrying about me.

I looked up to see Nightcall waiting for us. It was then that I noticed Vegeta's stance. Unlike his usual prideful stride he was slouched and his head hung low.

Nightcall asked him what was wrong. "This is all my fault. If Nappa and I hadn't killed his father, you wouldn't be here, and neither would you pups."

"But I never would have met you either, so it's not that bad." I smiled as she that. "Hey, Vegeta. Tell me about Rifle. You know him, don't you?"

"He was on Frezia's ship with me. I don't know how Kadeta knows him, though. Anyway, his father bargained him off, just like mine did. Rifle was always kind, even to me, unless he was in the presence of one of Frezia's henchmen. Or on the battlefield. Rifle was a fierce warrior, almost as strong as Nappa and me. He loved to sit in the battlefield and stare at the blood and broken bodies. He said it helped him become stronger." He sighed "He was devastated when Nappa and I killed his father. But, though he knew it was me, he was always kind."

"Yes I was. Just to lead you here to kill you. Nappa was an easy target. Though, his skull was so thick, it was hard to get into his mind." Rifle chuckled and handed me a sleeping Moon. "Yes, it was easier to persuade him to lead you here than getting in that hollow head of his. But it was well worth it." Rifle handed Moon to Nightcall then started pulling her up to the front.

I heard a deep growl come out of Vegeta.

"Why are you so protective of her, huh? Unless-" He's in for a shocker. Rifle pulled the clothing off of Nightcall's shoulder. "You're mated to a wolf!"

"So? I love her. It's that simple."

"The great Saiyan prince feels what he does not believe. That's new." I chuckled quietly.

"Rifle, you have no idea what I believe in, so shut the fuck up!"

"Well, right now, your mate is under my control, you had better 'shut the fuck up' or shoe won't be your mate much longer."

Vegeta sure got quiet. I smirked slightly forgetting I was a captive of Rifle's. "I thought so." Rifle mimicked my smirk and walked back in front.

I decided to eavesdrop on there conversation after a couple of seconds out of boredom. "Can I ask you something?" Rifle nodded. "How do you know Kadeta?"

"She was on Frezia's ship with me and Kiwi."

"Really? I didn't know that. But then how come Vegeta doesn't know that?"

"Bad memory?"

Nightcall laughed. "Most likely."

"Kiwi was my partner, and when Kadeta was captured, and brought on board, we were to show her around. She didn't even get to fight. She became Frezia's concubine. Only when he found out who she was did he let her fight. Only long enough to raise her power level a few notches, doubling it, and then he took her as his concubine again. And then he sent her to purge Earth and she never came back."

I heard Nightcall gasp. "Wow, she's been through a lot."

I growled deciding to step in. "Yes, I have. Thank you very much for telling her that, Rifle."

"No problem." I stared at him blankly then he pointed to a cavern opening. "Oh, good, we are here."

It looked like a stupid tiki-tiki village. Typical Rifle. Te bamboo poles were there also and they were in a circle around a bon fire. Ropes of ki were connected to the top of each.

Furball ran over to the fire followed by Moon and Nightcall. Yup I raised him, goes straight for the fire.

I looked over at Vegeta who was silent and pale.

After a couple of minutes or so Rifle spoke. "Yes, I would if need be. I'd even let him rape you to do it." Rifle wrapped his arms around Nightcall's waist and nuzzled her neck. "Then again, I could bit you myself."

I was confused about what was going on but forgot about it when Vegeta snapped the bamboo pole "Get away from her."

My eyes widened at the sound of his voice. It was like my fathers, deadly and dangerously calm.

Rifle smirked and pulled her closer. "No, I don't think I will."

Vegeta took a step forward his eyes went wide like he realized something. Before I knew it Nappa was a pile of dust. I looked at him in surprise. "Happy! Now give her back!"

Rifle shook his head and started kissing up her neck. Vegeta growled and Bardock, Raditz, and Turles died the same as Nappa. My eyes had the slightest bit of fear in them. Ah shit he's gonna kill me.

But Rifle released Nightcall and she ran into Vegeta's arms. "I love you, Nightcall. I love you." Vegeta brought her chin up and kissed her.

"Well now all we need in a beach and it's the perfect love scene." I muttered then started to get angry when they continued to hug and not let me down. "Awww now let me down!"

Vegeta pulled away from her and threatened me before starting to kiss her again."

"Yuck! Get a room, you sleazebags!" Furball said.

I smiled but scolded him since we were in front of Nightcall. "Furball! Don't say that." Laughter could be heard in my voice.

Nightcall pulled away form Vegeta to yell at her son, but she collapsed and Vegeta caught her.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff help me get the others down." Rifle said thankfully and pointed at those remaining tied up.

"Oh, yeah." Vegeta said and put Nightcall with the pups.

"Thank you for finally getting me down. And Rifle, don't ever do that again."

Rifle looked at me and chuckled. "I won't."

"Good, I might just have to kill you if you do." I walked over to Nightcall and picked Moon up, who was sleeping.

"She's so precious. A little angel." I sighed. Poor Vegeta. "She'll be in danger twenty-four seven, and Vegeta's weakness." I sighed once again. "You're weakness, too, you know? If anyone like Freiza got a hold of you or Moon, he would be at their will."

She nodded. "He told me that. I have to watch out for my children and myself."

"I could watch you kids for you. After all, I've raised them most of their lives."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She hugged me. "Thank you."

I stiffened. "I don't like hugs, Nightcall. Let go of me, please."

"Sorry, I forgot."

I looked up as Goku walked up. "Can I talk to you, Nightcall?" His voice was dead serious. She glanced at me and I nodded telling her I was done.

He took her to the darkest corner so I became suspicious and decided to watch.

My Hellion eyes allowing me to see even in pitch black. They talked for a second and Goku hugged her.

After a couple more seconds he let go and I saw that Nightcall was crying.

Vegeta walked over and started questioning Goku about why she was crying.

Goku wrapped his arm around her shoulder and with the other caressed her cheek. I saw Vegeta's eyes widened as Goku ripped Nightcall's shirt exposing her shoulder. I gasped as Goku bit over Vegeta's mark.

She tried to talk but he kissed her. "Shhh…Don't talk, Night. Don't talk. Just feel."

I feel on my butt in shock and looked at the ground amazed.

* * *

I'm reposting everything. Cause I got really angry and so if you reviewed thank you.

-Kadeta


	10. Mated

**Chapter 10 Mated**

I sighed as I looked out my window on Earth. There was no way we could revive the Saiyan race so we spent sometime on Vegeta-sei before returning home.

I smiled as the two bouncing pups entered my room. Furball sat on the edge of my bed while Moon hopped up into my lap. "What can I do for you two?"

"Trunks and Kiwi are hungry. They told us to come tell you to that." Moon smiled up at me.

"So am I so can you hurry up, stupid." My gaze went over to Furball.

"You're too much like your mother, you know that right?" I gave him my infamous blank stare.

"Learned everything form you." His smirk could rival Vegeta's.

I rolled my eyes and picked up Moon and walked out my room, followed by Furball. I walked into the living room to see Trunks lounging on the couch watching TV and Kiwi sitting in her chair drawing as usual.

I walked behind the couch putting Moon in Trunk's lap. Before walked behind Kiwi and looking at Kiwi's drawing.

It was a picture of Goku sitting at a table and the way the picture was drawn I could tell he was gazing into our kitchen from the table. He was drooling and had a thought bubble above his head and in it it had a pile of food.

I laughed and Kiwi looked up at me smiling. "So Moon tells me you two are hungry?"

Trunks and Kiwi both nodded and Trunks sat up. "Yeah, what are you cooking?" He asked me.

I looked at the clock. "Well nothing right now." They both looked at my confused. "I have to go train with Prince Smart Ass."

Trunks gave me a little glared with the name. I just smiled smugly and walked back to my room and changed into my new training outfit. It was red spandex with the Hellion symbol (A black heart that has a sword through it and it is bleeding blue blood) on the back of it.

I walked into the bathroom. Grabbing a blue hair tie and putting my hair up into a pony tail then taking another and putting it up into a bun.

I didn't like having my hair down because it got in my way when fighting and that was something I didn't need. Vegeta was getting strong and my hair down made it harder to concentrate.

I walked back out saying goodbye to Kiwi, Trunks, and the pups. I flew to Capsule Corp. When I walked in Bulma's ki was weird but I ignored it and made my way towards the GR.

When I walked in I saw that Vegeta was shadow boxing and landed about 5 feet away from me. He asked me if I wanted the gravity changed and I merely shrugged and declined his offer. But as always he went over and turned it up.

"Vegeta, why do you ask if you were going to turn it up anyway?"

"You are fun to annoy." I rolled my eyes getting into a fighting stance and waited until he did the same.

I was eager to fight so I charged at him first catching him off guard. I held my fist up like I was going to punch him so he blocked his face but I kicked him in the stomach. He sucked in air, but quickly recovered and started his own chain of attacks.

This went on for about 3 more hours before the emergency overdrive was activated. I was close to the ceiling so I hit my head pretty hard on it. I looked down and Vegeta looked pissed as hell.

Gohan walked in and I landed and shot him a confused but mad glance. He apologized before turning to Vegeta. He told him that Bulma had just given birth to his kid. I stared at Vegeta when he said he knew.

"What do you mean you knew?" I screeched.

"Just what I said. They told me before you got here that she went into labor."

I walked over to him and slapped him on the back of the head. "Why didn't you tell me. Better yet why were you training?"

He just shrugged and started to walk out of the GR. I followed him to the med wing. I was quickly followed by Gohan.

I smiled as I saw Bulma holding a very small version of the purple haired wonder. I walked up to her and asked her if I could hold him after Vegeta declined her offer.

She nodded and handed him to me. I smiled, piercing eyes just like his father and the same color as his mother. I held him for a couple more minutes before handing him back to Bulma.

Vegeta and Gohan had both left during the time being. I sat in a chair by Bulma's bed and brought my feet up and sat criss cross on it.

We started chit-chatting. I had become close to the Briefs family including Vegeta well in a way. I trained with Vegeta every other day (spent the other days with Gohan and sometimes Goten tagged along).

At least once a week I ended up eating at Capsule Corp. much to Trunks and Kiwi's disapproval.

After 15 minutes Gohan came back in and talk me he wanted to talk. I excused myself and walked out of the room.

Gohan took my hand and lead me outside and we flew until we were in the middle of the forest. "Gohan, where are you-"

I was interrupted by him kissing me. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck making the kiss deeper.

We finally pulled back with lack of oxygen. "Gohan-" He interrupted me again.

"Kadeta I have to ask you something."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Okay, shoot."

He blushed slightly. "Uh, Kadeta, will you be my mate?"

I smiled and hugged him happily. I kissed him implying my answer. He smiled into the kiss and in seconds we were on the forest floor completely naked making out. I clinched my teeth when he thrust into me.

I screamed as I hit my orgasm and quickly followed by Gohan who bit into my right shoulder making our mating final.

Our pants were the only thing we could hear. I smiled up at my new mate. "I love you, Gohan."

He smiled back. "I love you too."

After a couple of minutes we got up gathering out clothes and slipping them on before returning to my house. We slipped in and I told Gohan to be quiet knowing the two Saiyans had yet to eat and would immediately bombard us.

We slipped past them with a little bit of difficulty when Furball heard us, but we quickly made our way to the bathroom. After locking the door we both burst out laughing.

Gohan kissed me then pulled back smirking. I cocked my eyebrow. "What?"

"You…stink…really bad"

I looked at him blankly. "Well hell! I've been training for the past three hours then I go and have sex with you. What do you expect?"

He chuckled and I turned turning on the shower. "Want to join me?" His smirk deepened and he accepted.

* * *

I'm reposting everything. Cause I got really angry and so if you reviewed thank you.

-Kadeta


	11. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

**Chapter 11 You Have Got To Be Kidding Me…**

After making sure the pups were all right and taking a nap we went to Capsule Corp to visit Bulma with Kiwi and Trunks.

We walked into the room following Kiwi and Trunks, who were holding hands.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" Trunks asked.

Bulma smiled at him. "I'm doing fine."

All the sudden Nightcall bent over and hurled on the floor. I cringed at the smell.

"Nightcall, are you okay?" Goku asked.

I looked at her worried then a smile slid onto my face. She was pregnant. I could tell it by her ki and her smell.

She coughed and collapsed onto Goku. "Take her to the emergency room." Bulma said and Goku picked her up and walked off.

Gohan looked down at me. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." My smile widened, though the smile was wiped off my face when I felt weird.

I breathed in deeply and put my hand over my stomach. Gohan looked at me concerned. "Kai, what's wrong?"

I finally realized what was wrong with me. "You have got to be kidding me." I muttered to myself.

I sat down in a chair and started laughing to myself.

"Does anyone else think she's gone insane?" Trunks said and got a slap from Kiwi.

Gohan kneeled down beside my chair. "Kadeta, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm pregnant." I looked up at them.

"How do you know?" Bulma asked.

"Devil woman are stronger then the men. We fight as we have to know so we don't get into a battle pregnant and kill the kid."

"Oh."

* * *

I'm reposting everything. Cause I got really angry and so if you reviewed thank you.

-Kadeta


	12. Asa and Lilly

**Chapter 12 Asa _and _Lilly**

"I can't believe you're pregnant." Gohan said lying next to me in my bed. I was snuggled up to him and had my arms wrapped around his waist with my head resting on his chest.

"You're not mad about it are you?" I asked skittishly.

He looked down at me surprised. "No, why would I be?"

I sighed and pulled myself closer to him and closed my eyes. "Oh, no reason. Bad experiences I guess have me paranoid." I said groggily before falling asleep in accident.

8 month in the hyper bolic time chamber and 4 months outside later. My beautiful twins were born. I smiled down at my kids, Asa and Lilly.

Asa had black hair with dark purple streaks through it and it was spiked (Gotenks hair basically). He had a devil tail and onyx eyes. While Lilly had lavender hair that was like mine, long and wavy. She had a chestnut Saiyan tail and one blue eye and the other purple.

I smiled brightly as Gohan walked into the room and his jaw dropped when he saw I was holding two infants. He gulped and walked up to me. "Kai, why are you holding two kids?"

I smirked. "Twins."

He stared at me for a moment before passing out. "Gohan!" I panicked. "Bulma! I need help!"

She ran into the room and saw Gohan and knowing how heavy Saiyans were ran to get Vegeta. It took a couple minutes because the Prince was taking his sweet time.

He laughed when he saw Gohan on the floor. "What happened to him?"

"He passed out when I told him that I had twins."

He smirked before pulling him up and putting him in a chair. "So what are you going to call the brats?"

I cocked my eyebrow wondering why he was taking an interest but shrugged it off. "Well the girl Lilly, and the boy Asa." He nodded.

"Not Saiyan or Hellion names." He muttered before walking out.

/Gohan, did you die?"/

/Not yet. But I have feeling I will with two Saiyans to take care off./

I laughed and he opened his eyes smiling.

* * *

I'm reposting everything. Cause I got really angry and so if you reviewed thank you. 

**Special Thx To: (If there is something beside it thats means that they reviewed before I reposted everything and that was there review**

**Trunksobsessor(Laura) -**Nice job...i loved the ending...and i liked the rest of the chapters..it was a  
good story to read

-Kadeta


End file.
